<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Months of Laboring Love by iwantausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809458">Nine Months of Laboring Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername'>iwantausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Brother Christopher Diaz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Christopher Diaz, Did I Mention This is Suppose to be Crack!fic?, Eddie's Parents Dote on Buck, Established Buck/Eddie, Evan's Parents Are Horrible People, I Really Don't Know What is Wrong With Me, M/M, Men can get pregnant, Mpreg, No Covid-19, No Lawsuit, No Street Fighting For Eddie Because That Was Stupid, Post-Blood Clots, Post-Truck Bomb, Post-Tsunami, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Firehouse 118 Crew, Protective Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, it's the nine months of Buck's pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Nash/Athena Grant, Eddie Diaz &amp; Athena Grant, Eddie Diaz &amp; Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz &amp; Christopher Diaz, Eddie Diaz &amp; Helena Diaz, Eddie Diaz &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Eddie Diaz &amp; Maddie Buckley, Eddie Diaz &amp; Ramon Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Helena Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han/Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Brother Christopher Diaz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well people asked and so here it is, the sequel. Really, I don't even know what I am doing at this point. I write Mpreg all the time for other fandoms but for some reason this one seemed to turn into a comedy, I don't even know at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Week One (September 23 - 29, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck couldn't believe he had fucking lost his boyfriend's son. Rationally he knew it wasn't his fault. A Tsunami was to blame, had ripped Christopher from his arms as the wave washed over them, pushing them from the pier into the streets full of cars, trees, and debris of all sorts. He had found the kid, but then lost him again when another surge of water jostled the fire truck they had been huddled on. Then Christopher was gone, fallen into the water and alone again. Buck had jumped in after him, screaming his name. But he hadn't been able to find him, searched day and night, no idea how he was suppose to explain to Eddie, explain he had lost the one thing Eddie cared about most. And then there he was, Eddie was in front of him, asking if he was okay. Asking where Christopher was.</p><p>Buck had opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. He was so exhausted but knew he had to keep going. Knew there was nothing he could say or do until he found Christopher. And then suddenly he was there too, in a woman's arms, then in Eddie's. Buck couldn't believe it but he finally let his body relax as he saw the kid he loved like his own wrapped in his father's arms. Buck had collapsed into Hen and Bobby's arms, eyes never leaving Eddie and Christopher. Not until Eddie rushed over to him with Christopher in his arms. Handing Christopher over as the boy was yelling for Buck. Buck had wrapped his arms around the small boy and cried into his hair, apologizing over and over for losing him. The small uttered words of "<em>You Saved Me</em>" not breaking through his foggy mind. And then everything went black.</p><p>He woke to a constant beeping to his left and a weight on his chest. Everything came flooding back before he even opened his eyes, tears began to fall. Hands suddenly on his face had him opening his eyes on command, looking down at the boy sitting in his lap on the hospital bed, to Eddie hovering over him, wiping his tears away with hushed tones of "<em>You're okay, he's okay. You're both safe now.</em>" He just passed out once more. Every time he woke for the next week he had to be reminded that he was okay, reminded that Christopher was okay, that they were safe. He never believed until he saw Christopher with his own eyes, had the boy in his arms where he could feel him. Christopher seemed to be the same way when it came to Buck.</p><p>The back pain, constant headache and mood swings were written off as tension and anxiety leftover from the near death experience. Buck just apologized when he'd suddenly cry, or yell. He took pain meds and pretended not to be in pain. Everyone saw through it but allowed him time to process, allowed him time to grieve almost dying for the third time in six months. They knew it wouldn't last for long, sooner or later the man would break and they would be right there to pick him and all the pieces back up.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Two (September 30 - October 6, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Eddie convinces Buck to start seeing a therapist when a week after the Tsunami the younger man has a panic attack just being under the spray of the shower in their home. He uses Christopher to guilt trip the man, but he doesn't care. Christopher was seeing a therapist, so why couldn't Buck? The first week was the hardest but Buck made it through and even made a second session for the following week without any prompting from Eddie. Eddie just smiled and kissed him.</p><p>He could see the change in the younger man almost over night. One day they are walking into work together and Buck smiles as he claps his hands together and says Bobby is making pancakes. Eddie doesn't get a whiff of the sweet aroma until they are practically climbing the stairs to the loft... Buck had mentioned it when they were just inside the open bay doors of the station. Later when he makes a comment about Chimney's cologne and makes a face before the man is even within view, Eddie has to do a double take because then Buck is snuggling his nose into the nook of Eddie's neck and says he smells good. Eddie is more confused because they had literally just gotten back from a house fire and Eddie hadn't taken a shower yet, pretty sure the smoky smell that clung to them all as they took turns in the showers was not a <em>good</em> smell.</p><p>And then there was the sex drive. Sure they had fun most nights but it seemed like all Buck wanted to do when they were alone was have sex. Once Christopher was put to bed, once they were tucked away into their own bed for the night, Buck was on top of him. It didn't bother Eddie, he put it down to a part of Buck's brain trying to unscramble from his latest near death, trying to prove he really was still alive. So no, he wasn't complaining about it at all. No, the thing that nagged at Eddie's brain was that Buck never topped. It was something they shared, something they had talked about when they first started dating. But now it seemed like Buck never wanted too. Again, Eddie wasn't going to complain, he loved having Buck withering beneath him, but usually Buck liked taking control and Eddie loved giving it over to the younger man. But he kept his mouth shut and gave Buck whatever he wanted.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Three (October 7 - 13, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>The nausea comes next. One Sunday morning they are lounging in bed late. Christopher was at a sleepover for a kid's birthday party from school. Eddie and Buck had taken the time to laze around, just relax. They had the rare weekend off themselves, more Eddie then Buck as he wasn't returning to work until the weekend was up anyway. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Buck, his chest flush against the younger man's back as he laid kisses down his spine. Buck hummed and leaned into him before he rolled over to properly kiss Eddie. They had just pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other when Buck's eyes widened.</p><p>Eddie had the question on his lips but was suddenly jerked forward as Buck flung himself off the bed, tripping over his thrown jeans from the night before on the floor, and stumbling into the bathroom. Eddie rolled onto his back and sat up, listening as Buck puked into the toilet. With a worried sigh, Eddie swung his legs off the edge of the bed and grabbed up his discarded boxers, slipping them on as he walked over to the bathroom door to check on his boyfriend. Buck was kneeling on the floor, head hovering over the toilet as he retched what dinner he had eaten the night before. Eddie stepped around him and sat on the edge of the tub, moving to rub circles on the blond's clammy back, a frown marking his face.</p><p>When it was all done and over with Eddie leads Buck back to bed, dressing him in just sweat pants before settling him back into the bed. Buck mewled and snuggled back into the pillow, his eyes closed but Eddie could still see the bob of his adam's apple as he tried to keep himself from throwing up again. Eddie went back to the bathroom and returned with a cold cloth he laid over Buck's forehead and the trashcan he sat at the end of the bed, within reach for the other man. He then went to the kitchen to make Buck a cup of lemon tea and called Maddie, asking if she could pick Christopher up, explaining the situation. Maddie readily agreed, glad to have some 'Aunt Maddie and Christopher' time with her unofficial nephew.</p><p>Eddie hung up the phone with a thank you, grabbed the tea, and returned to the bedroom. He helped Buck sit up to take a few sips before setting the cup on the nightstand and walking around the bed. He climbed in behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the man's side, rubbing his hand over his stomach as Buck fell back into sleep.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Four (October 14 - 20, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck's been back at work for a week now and he's exhausted. He wasn't even going off on calls with the rest of the team. He stayed at the station, the man left behind. He didn't like it, but he and Bobby had talked about it. With the blood thinners being a new thing, the captain thought it be a good idea to ease Buck back into work. Buck had gotten angry but after having a fight with Eddie, thankfully while Christopher had been at school, until Eddie had gotten through to the younger man. He wanted him safe, Buck understood that. He was scared, Buck understood that. He needed to give him time to come to grips with him almost dying three times on them, Buck agreed. The next day Buck apologized to Bobby and agreed to the light duty at the station. So he settled in his mind that the exhaustion is just because he hadn't worked in six months.</p><p>The constant mood swings he doesn't have an explanation for though. One minute he's laughing at a joke Chimney has said, and really when has he ever <em>laughed at one of Chimney's jokes</em>?, and the next his eyes are tearing up because the smell of coffee for some God forsaken reason makes him emotional. Eddie just hugs him until Buck hisses, actually hisses at him, to stop. Every day other firefighters try the gauge his mood in order to stay clear of the blond or help him with whatever he needs.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Five (The Size of an Apple Seed) (October 21 - 27, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck is more irritable this week. He snaps at Eddie's breathing one morning. All Eddie does is stare with wide eyes until Buck is apologizing. Eddie shakes his head, gives him a quick squeeze and kiss and it's forgotten. Work seemed to be more tiring then usual. More times then he can count, Eddie finds Buck asleep in the bunk room, or on the couch in the loft, when they return from a call. They usually just leave him but sometimes, sometimes they wake him up because well, he's sleeping on the job. He wasn't on calls, he was safe up in the station, why would he need to sleep so much?</p><p>Eddie ignores the snickers behind his back muttering about not getting sleep at home but something else all night.</p><p>He questions Buck about the grimaces and the constant rubbing around his midsection when he doesn't think anyone notices, they do and tell Eddie multiple times a day. Buck just waves it off, laughing that at least it's not his damn leg. Eddie doesn't think it's funny but he nods anyway, returning to his own work but silently watching Buck the rest of the day.</p><p>Buck's been to the bathroom four times this morning, Eddie has totally not counted. That's three times more then usual, but again he was not counting. He just doesn't understand, it wasn't like the man was drinking coffee like it was going out of fashion, something Eddie was happy about. He does not question the younger man because that would just be weird. He just puts it down to being an odd day, maybe some nausea still. He does not count Buck rushing to the bathroom six times by the end of their shift that night. Nope!</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Six (The Size of a Sweet Pea) (October 28 - November 3, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Bobby tells Buck to take a few days to rest up when he literally falls asleep eating lunch with everyone at the station one shift. Buck pouts, and everyone literally just awes at the adorableness, but Bobby puts his foot down. Maddie shows up to take her brother home where he crawls into bed and cries like he was in trouble with a parent. Maddie thinks its sad and funny at the same time, but she makes sure not to laugh until she's out of the house hours later when Carla shows up with Christopher from school.</p><p>Carla does laugh, but not in front of Buck, or Christopher because last week he hit Eddie for laughing at Buck's odd behavior. Christopher had gotten in trouble but Eddie had apologized for laughing. Christopher curls up in bed with Buck and they talk about random things, stage whispering secrets to each other. When it goes silent Carla finds them both sound asleep, Buck curled around Christopher like a mother cat. She takes a picture and sends it to Eddie.</p><p>He posts it to Instagram and ignores the looks and giggles from his co-workers.</p><p>The constant burping during movie night has Christopher giggling like crazy between them on the couch. Buck apologizes each time, saying he doesn't understand where it was coming front. Eddie tells him to stop apologizing and hands him a Tums tablet. Buck smiles and pops it into his mouth.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Seven (The Size of a Blueberry) (November 4 - 10, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck almost cries when Eddie makes a tomato sandwich for himself but when he asks if Buck would like one the younger man looks grossed out. Eddie bites into his sandwich and rolls his eyes when the tears return. This is the third time Buck's cried over a food he loved but refused to eat because it was now suddenly gross. He thinks Buck is doing it to make Christopher laugh because the boy was sick and miserable this past week so he doesn't say a word as he makes a peanut butter and honey sandwich for each of his favorite boys.</p><p>Eddie has a panic attack locked away in the safety of the bathroom in the middle of the night because <em>Buck is fucking pregnant</em>!</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Eight (The Size of a Raspberry) (November 11 - 17, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>His nightmares are back but this time he wakes up without a scream for Christopher on his lips. This time he wakes slowly, staring off into space, not even remembering much. Eddie often wakes with him, always feeling the shift in Buck's breathing from asleep to awake. He kisses his forehead, shuffles closer and whispers to Buck until the man's breath evens back out and he's asleep once more. Eddie follows shortly after, his hand splayed protectively across Buck's abdomen.</p><p>Eddie had to throw away their laundry detergent and buy a new, less fragrant one because Buck throws up at the smell one day when they are doing laundry. He also has to stop making coffee in the house. Thankfully Bobby understands and has a cup ready for him as soon as he's at work. Buck stays away from the loft in the early mornings and late nights when coffee is the drink of choice for everyone else. A bottle of orange juice is always on the shelf just for him, with extra pulp. Nobody dares touch it or suffer the wrath of Edmundo Diaz.</p><p>He's still taking cat naps on the job but now they know why so nobody says a word when they find him asleep on the couch. They just cover him with a blanket and sit elsewhere, keep the tv volume down low, keep their voices down low.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Nine (The Size of a Cherry) (November 18 - 24, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck hides in the bunk room one afternoon, a blanket covering his head and box of tissues on the floor next to him. He is stuffed up but not even sick. His headache is annoying, especially when the bell rings for a call. They leave him there, constantly checking on him but leaving him relatively alone. Nobody mutters about the fact that it was actually Buck's day off because Eddie is working and Buck had tears in his eyes when they arrived. He didn't want to leave Eddie's side... until he moved to the bunk room ten minutes after arriving to sleep and hide away the day. Bottles of water and bowls of soup show up periodically throughout the day.</p><p>The only time he leaves the bunk room is to use the bathroom. He only sees one or two people each time, giving a small wave before he returns to the bunk to sleep. He sips at the water and the soup, not much for eating that day but he knows Eddie would pitch a fit if he didn't eat something. <em>He was growing another fucking human for God sake, he needed to eat for two now</em>. His mood swings on foods he likes and doesn't like were not helpful in the slightest.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Ten (The Size of a Strawberry) (November 25 - December 1, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>He had been more moody lately, even more tired. Eddie knew it was going to be rough but Bobby had to bench Buck again because he had fallen asleep trying to help the captain make everyone dinner one evening! He had almost burned his arm on the stove. No correction, he did burn his arm on the stove but Bobby had yanked him away fast enough that it was minor. Eddie still wasn't happy looking at the bandage on the blond's arm two days later.</p><p>The discomfort around his abdomen has them at the doctor's office a week early for another ultrasound scan. Buck is worried something is wrong. Eddie is calm, but Buck knows the look in his eyes as worry even if a bystander, aka the doctor, doesn't see anything different. The news comes in like a roller coaster...</p><p>
  <em>Two heartbeats.</em>
</p><p>Eddie has another panic attacked locked away in the bathroom in the middle of the night because <em>holy fucking shit. Twins!</em></p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Eleven (The Size of a Lime) (December 2 - 8, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck is miserable ten-fold. He's bloated, his legs cramp up for no reason, he's gassy! He just wants to roll over and <em>die</em>.</p><p>Eddie goes to work but because he's always so tired and so out of whack, Bobby tells him to stay home until he's out of his first trimester. He was annoyed. He had spent enough time benched do to medical reasons of almost death. Now he was growing <em>life</em> and he was being sidelined again. He didn't try to take it personal but his pregnancy brain wouldn't let him see it any other way. It's why he cried every time Eddie left with Christopher for school and work, and cried every time they returned. Maddie and Carla took turns looking after him between those times.</p><p>Athena tried once and refused to go back until he apologized for throwing up on her.</p><p>The nausea doesn't stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twelve (The Size of a Plum) (December 9 - 15, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Buck can't stand without feeling dizzy. Eddie leaves him crackers and bottles of water on the nightstand every morning before he leaves for work. He barely shuffles from the bed to the bathroom and back, or the couch to the bathroom and back. Carla and Maddie are there to help when he asks.</p><p>Athena comes back and he cries apologizes into her shoulder.</p><p>The nausea slows down.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirteen (The Size of a Lemon) (December 16 - 22, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>It's the sex drive again. Eddie comes home one mid-morning from a night shift and before he's even in the door he's being dragged down the hall and into the bedroom. His hello swallowed by a rough kiss from the blond now on top of him, and really he didn't even know he was laying on the bed already.</p><p>He's careful but how is he to say no to his hot as well, sexy and pregnant, boyfriend?</p><p>Buck is happy and a ball of energy. Mornings are slow going, he still tires easily and has morning sickness but it lessons by mid-morning and then he's bouncing off the walls until bedtime. Eddie can't help comparing him to a sugar rushed Christopher. He just smiles at the thought and tries to get Buck to sit still long enough to watch a movie in hopes it'll set both the younger man and their son into sleep. It doesn't but he had at <em>try</em>.</p><p>Bobby lets Buck return to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Week Fourteen (The Size of a Peach) (December 23 - 29, 2019)</strong>
</p><p>Eddie was not ashamed to admit he loved Buck's hair before his pregnancy. Any chance he could find he was running his hand through the blond curls. But now, now he found he really couldn't keep his hands to himself when he was close to the man he loved. If they were sitting at home watching a movie with Christopher, his hand was scratching through Buck's hair; if they were at a family dinner at the Grant-Nash household, his arm rested on the back of Buck's chair and his hand would find it's way into the back of the blond's hair. At first Buck would duck away, not liking his hair being touched but then he started leaning into it, almost purring. Nobody ever said anything about it.</p><p>His appetite was back and then some. Eddie always found himself giving over one or two slices of his own pizza to Buck when they had it for dinner; the kitchen at the firehouse was kept stocked with healthy snacks just for Buck, and nobody dared touch anything that had Buck's name on it. This time with the wrath of one Captain Bobby Nash.</p><p>Hen and Chimney watched as Buck fluttered around the station, cleaning as he went, humming a tune they couldn't figure out to himself. It had been this way for a few days now. Bobby had been worried about having Buck on calls but after a doctor's appointment and questions answered, he was allowed to stay on calls as long as he looked after himself, up until he really started showing. But when they weren't on a call, Buck was cleaning the station. Eddie had mentioned he was the same way at home, when not sleeping he was cleaning.</p><p>Eddie spends many nights massaging Buck's hips and lower back.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Fifteen (The Size of a Navel Orange) (December 30, 2019 - January 5, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Athena finds him in the bathroom during a family dinner, blood running down his mouth from his nose. He doesn't seemed freaked out though. She just hands him more tissues, tilts his head forward, and calls for Eddie. She had been warned that he was getting nosebleeds often these days.</p><p>It's the heartburn that gets him down one day. Eddie calls him in sick and tells him to just sleep. And that he was not allowed to have tofu tacos anymore. Buck just nodded in agreement as he dozed off with Christopher curled at his side. Eddie watched them for a minute before leaving the room, nodding to Carla and heading for work. Carla sat in the kitchen with a tea and reading a book.</p><p>Unable to take long, deep breaths panics him in the middle of a call. Chimney is pulling him out of the building just as they get the all clear that the small electrical fire is dealt with. He is sat down on the curb with an oxygen mask and instantly feels Bobby hovering. Buck looks at his captain and just nods, knowing he is officially off calls for the duration of his pregnancy.</p><p>Eddie spends many nights massaging Buck's hips and lower back... many of the nights turning into a bit of fun for the couple.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Sixteen (The Size of an Avocado) (January 6 - 12, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Maddie finds him standing in the kitchen, a glass in hand. When questioned he just shrugs and puts the glass down before heading back to the living room. They had been having a nice dinner, the two of them, Eddie and Chimney. Buck had excused himself and when he hadn't returned after ten minutes Maddie had gone looking because Chimney and Eddie were in the middle of a video game battle.</p><p>Buck grumbles as he leans his head back into Eddie's lap. The older man was sitting with his back to the headrest of their bed, his legs stretched out; Buck laying on his back between Eddie's legs. Eddie huffs a laugh as he puts the eye drops into his boyfriend's dry and itchy eyes for him. He had been complaining about them for days but it had been Eddie to mention it at his latest doctor's appointment.</p><p>The back pain causes Buck to wince whenever he stands so he isn't surprised when a heating pad is placed on his back as he lounges on the couch in the loft shortly after the team returns from a call. He doesn't see who as his eyes are closed but the pat on his shoulder tells him it was Bobby.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Seventeen (The Size of a Pomegranate) (January 13 - 19, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>It's Christopher that informs his dad that Papa is looking at himself in the mirror with unshed tears again. With a sigh Eddie returns to the bedroom after giving Christopher his breakfast to find Buck exactly where his son said he would be. He turns Buck away from the mirror and mumbles about breaking the damn thing before reminding Buck that he's fucking sexy as hell, all while running his hand over Buck's growing belly and stretch marks now forming.</p><p>It's Hen who finds him weighing himself for the third time in just a day at the station and it wasn't even lunch time yet. When Hen mentions it to Eddie the scale suddenly disappears from the locker room without a word. Buck looks at Eddie with a pout but Eddie just gives his head a shake and hands Buck one of his new favorite foods... goldfish crackers, the pizza flavored ones.</p><p>It's at a family Sunday dinner when Eddie and Buck finally tell Eddie's Tia and Abuela. They are over the moon and hug the two men over and over, fawning over Buck. Eddie had been worried about what they would think. He knew it was stupid, Josephina and Isabel already loved Buck and that was before they learned Eddie and the younger man had moved their friendship to that of lovers, then they loved him even more. If Eddie was the jealous type he'd be worried his family loved his boyfriend more then they did him. Seeing them fawn over Buck now, Eddie really was glad he wasn't the jealous type because he knew it was true, and Eddie wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Eighteen (The Size of an Artichoke) (January 20 - 27, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>The backaches and the leg cramps have come and gone for weeks but then when the swollen feet start Buck just sits and pouts until Eddie is there to massage his feet and tell him that everything was going to be fine.</p><p>The nosebleeds are back but he only gets two through the week.</p><p>It's the constant tossing and turning that has Eddie moving to the couch some nights because Buck can't sleep and Eddie needs the sleep for work. It causes fights between the couple that the crew can easily see is taking its toll on their frayed emotions. It takes three nights before Buck's emotions finally take over and he cries into Maddie's shoulder that he thinks Eddie is going to leave him.</p><p>Eddie suffers a night without sleep to prove to Buck he wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Nineteen (The Size of a Mango) (January 28 - February 3, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>The aches and pains around his middle are a normal occurrence at this point in the pregnancy, no longer a worry as they had talked to the doctor about them. Even with his lean body Buck is showing even more, knowing it's because they are expecting twins. He covers himself with baggier shirts. He still works when Bobby allows it. It wasn't like he was going out on calls with the rest of them anymore.</p><p>The lightheadedness also has Buck sitting down more often, closing his eyes. Whoever is near is quick to grab him a bottle of water and some sort of snack from jell-o to crackers. He smiles and mumbles a thanks as the items are handed to him, still with his eyes closed. A hand on his shoulder means it was either Bobby or Chimney; a hand on his head means it was Hen (or Athena if she happens to be at the station); but a body pressing into his side means Eddie.</p><p>Eddie continues to massage Buck's legs every night before they go to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty (The Size of a Banana) (February 4 - 10, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>They are just returning from a call when they find Buck moving quickly around the loft between kitchen and lounge, seemingly cleaning. Christopher is sitting in the lounge drawing, and a quick glance at Buck has them all knowing that Carla had to drop him off early because she had a family emergency. Buck was there so it was fine.</p><p>It's not long before Eddie stops Buck from flittering around with a broom and takes him to the lounge to sit next to Christopher. He could tell the younger man was getting out of breath so it was time for him to step in. He puts Buck's feet up on the coffee table, a pillow underneath. Christopher snuggles into Buck's side, a hand resting on the baby bump. Eddie smiled as Buck wrapped an arm around their son and pulled him close. Eddie had noticed a few weeks back how clingy, or more clingy, Christopher seemed to get with his papa, almost protective. Whenever they sat down on a couch together, Christopher always laid a hand over the baby bump that held his siblings.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty One (The Size of an Endive) (February 11 - 17, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Eddie helps Buck lotion his body after a shower. Buck's skin was getting a little dry lately, and the stretch marks were becoming more. The full length mirror had disappeared from their bedroom weeks back, Eddie having moved it to the garage when Buck was taking a nap one day. He still catches the younger man trying to look at himself in the bathroom mirror, but has to stand on his tippy toes to really see so Eddie just kisses him and directs him out of the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.</p><p>The first Braxton Hicks contraction hits during a late dinner at the fire house. Everyone is just starting to settle at the table for the meal Bobby has prepared for them when Buck made a whimper that had everyone turning towards him. He just shook his head and they all settled down again. Just as they are digging into their plates it happens again. This time there is a slight pained look on Buck's face and he takes hold of Eddie's hand that was resting on his thigh. It only lasts a few seconds and then he is relaxing again. It's Bobby who tells them what it is, explaining when his first wife Marcy had them during these weeks of her pregnancies with both their children. It was nothing to worry about as long as they didn't continue or get closer together. He also tells Buck to maybe go lounge on the couch with his dinner, knowing a change in position would help. Both he and Eddie do just that and it seems to be okay.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Two (The Size of a Coconut) (February 18 - 24, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>This is the week that suddenly has Buck talking to Bobby one morning and changes everything. Nobody but Eddie knows what they talked about behind the closed door of Bobby's office and they didn't try to pry. Eddie is grateful because Buck had told him the night before that he was going to be talking to Bobby, and he could see how hard it was for Buck to come to this decision.</p><p>Between the swollen feet, shortness of breath, backaches, sudden energy just to crash into a random nap, and the occasional Braxton Hicks...</p><p>Buck did not return to work after that day.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Three (The Size of a Grapefruit) (February 25 - March 2, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Ramon and Helena Diaz show up unannounced one morning when Buck is home alone, Christopher already off to school and Eddie at work. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He welcomes them in, a little uncomfortable because he's wearing a tighter shirt that is showing his growing stomach. He saw the way Helena looked at him as she walked past and into the house.</p><p>They follow him into the kitchen as he offers them something to drink. They all settle on cups of tea as Buck had already been in the process of making himself one when they had knocked. They settle into chairs in the kitchen with their tea and an uncomfortable silence only broken when Helena finally speaks.</p><p>Eight hours later finds Buck lounging on the couch with Christopher curled up at his side, little hand curled protectively over Buck's mid-section, sound asleep. Ramon is sitting in the armchair to their right while Helena was heating up leftovers from the dinner she had made them a few hours ago for Eddie, as the older man had texted Buck as he left the station.</p><p>The chat Buck had with Eddie's parents still ringing through his head. They had heard about the pregnancy from Eddie's sister Sophia, who had accidentally let it slip to their parents. Though Eddie's parents weren't exactly happy about their son's relationship with the blond, Buck knew they wouldn't say anything bad. Now knowing they would be getting two new grandchildren in just a few months time. The conversation had been eye opening for all parties.</p><p>Ramon and Helena had apologized for the way they had reacted all those months ago when they had visited Eddie, again unannounced, to find Buck living with them, sharing a bed with Eddie. Learning of the young couple's relationship had been a shock to Eddie's parents and they had lashed out unsurprisingly to Buck and to Eddie. Buck knew he was the first man Eddie had ever shown any interest towards, or at least acted with those feeling towards. It had taken some adjustments but Ramon and Helena had come to terms that their son was in love with another man, in love with Buck. And that Buck loved Eddie, and Christopher, just as fiercely.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Four (The Size of a Cantaloupe) (March 3 - 9, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Ramon and Helena only stayed for a week, as they departed Helena hugged Buck, promising to return closer to his due date. The grandmother wanted to be there to help welcome her new grandchildren into the world. Buck loved the idea, even if he was a little terrified.</p><p>Once they are gone Buck and Eddie start talking about the nursery. The small guest bedroom was to be transformed to house the new additions to the family in just sixteen weeks time, eleven if they were lucky as they were told by the doctor that full term for twins was more closer to thirty five weeks instead of forty. They talk about paint colors but because they don't know the genders, they go with a mutual pale yellow with stars.</p><p>On a rare Saturday off finds the whole team, including spouses and kids, packed into the Diaz household. Bobby, Michael and Hen are assigned to painting the nursery; Athena is setting up the stroller; Karen and Maddie are putting together the dresser and changing table; while Eddie and Chimney are putting together the cribs. Buck had been regaled to sitting on the couch and resting. May is sitting next to him and they are giggling about TikTok videos. Christopher, Denny and Harry were all playing in Christopher's room.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Five (The Size of a Cauliflower) (March 10 - 16, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>With the nursery painted and everything put together, Buck found himself rearranging the nursery many times. Eddie had found him there often when he'd come home from work and have to stop the blond from over exerting himself. He wasn't suppose to be lifting anything heavy and that included moving furniture around a room. Buck had pouted when he was told to stop picking Christopher up too.</p><p>The Braxton Hicks cause Buck to be hospitalized for two days. The team take turns keeping him company as they can, mainly Carla, Christopher and Maddie; even Josephina and Isabel had shown up once to keep him company for an hour. When he returns home Buck is surprised to learn Eddie has taken a week off work to stay home and take care of his pregnant partner.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Six (The Size of Kale) (March 17 - 23, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Buck is having dinner with Maddie when he gets the bad news. Their parents knew about his pregnancy, had called Maddie to ask why they weren't told right away. Buck felt like he couldn't breath. It had to take Maddie getting Eddie on speaker to get Buck to calm down. When asked, apparently their parents followed their Instagram accounts... and Buck really didn't know how his parents even know what that even was. Maddie doesn't know either but promises Buck she never told them anything about Buck's life because she knew he didn't want them knowing.</p><p>Eddie shows up twenty minutes later with a sleeping Christopher. He takes Buck home and promises to get Buck's jeep later. He tucks Christopher back into bed with little effort before helping Buck change and curl into bed together. Eddie knew a little about Buck's parents but never pushed the younger man to tell him more. It was Buck that opened up in the dark of their bedroom an hour later about the mental and emotional abuse he suffered at the hand of his parents. Eddie lets him talk and just tugs him closer for support.</p><p>Everyone meets Chimney's half-brother, Albert Han.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Seven (The Size of Lettuce) (March 24 - 30, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>When Buck opens the door to Bobby standing on the porch his first question for the man he thought of like a father is "<em>Is he alive?</em>"</p><p>Buck finds himself sitting in the hospital room, hand clinging to Eddie's as the older man slept in the bed. Broken arm, two broken ribs, a large laceration from neck to breast bone needing stitches, and a concussion. That's what Buck had been told when Bobby had brought him to the hospital to be with his boyfriend.</p><p>Carla was back at the house with Christopher. The little boy wanted to go to the hospital as well when he got off school and was told. They wanted to wait until Eddie was awake. He didn't like it but after talking to Buck over the phone, he stopped pouting and began his homework in silence.</p><p>Eddie woke the next morning to find Buck sitting at his side once again. Bobby had forced Buck home for the night to sleep in a proper bed and to be with his son. Buck took Christopher to school the next morning and went straight to the hospital. Eddie awoke less then an hour later with a smile for Buck.</p><p>Carla brought Christopher to see his dad after school.</p><p>Eddie was released from the hospital the following day and was looked after by his boyfriend and son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This final chapter is a lot shorter then the others because I decided I would like the birth of the babies to be it's own one-shot instead of tacked onto the end of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Eight (The Size of an Eggplant) (March 31 - April 6, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Eddie is a week out of hospital and ready to go back to work already. He was healing but being doted on by his pregnant partner made his feel like he was failing. He was the one that was suppose to be doting on Buck, not the other way around. He watches as Buck has to take moments throughout the day to take breaths and ignore aches and pains in his back and feet as he flutters around the kitchen making them lunch. Eddie sits at the table, constantly standing to help only to be told to sit back down and shut up.</p><p>It's not until later in the night that they are curled up on the couch, Christopher already in bed, that Buck tells Eddie to let himself be taken care of for once. He was always taking care of other people, and of cause Eddie just stared at Buck like the younger man should be looking in a mirror. Buck laughed and nodded, but Eddie agreed. They both needed to work on their ability to let others take care of them.</p><p>Everyone meets Hen and Karen's foster daughter, Nia.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Twenty Nine (The Size of an Acorn Squash) (April 7 - 13, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Buck comes with Eddie to the fire station one morning, Maddie trailing behind with two packs of cupcakes in toe. They gather Bobby, Chimney and Hen in the loft and wait, not saying a word. It's not until Athena and Karen show up that it suddenly clicks as to what this was about to be. Bobby remembered Eddie mentioning learning the sex of the twins at their last doctor's appointment the day Eddie was hospitalized.</p><p>Buck has everyone sit around the table and Eddie places two cupcakes in front of each of them, one from each box. They explain that one cupcake from each box had frosting in the middle; pink for girl and blue for boy. Fellow firefighters start gathering around to learn the genders as well. It's not long before the members sitting at the table pick up the cupcakes from the first box to learn the gender of Baby A.</p><p>Athena is the one with the frosting filled cupcake... it's blue.</p><p>After celebrating and mentions that Christopher will be really happy he was getting the brother he told them he wanted, they all turn their attention to the second set of cupcakes. They pick up the cupcakes from the second box to learn the gender of Baby B.</p><p>Hen is the one with the frosting filled cupcake... it's pink.</p><p>Maddie squeals pearls of excitement about being able to buy dresses and spoil the soon princess that is going to be her niece... and then quickly adds with wide eyes at the dad's to be, that of course she'd spoil her nephews, making sure to include Christopher, as well. Buck and Eddie just laugh at her.</p><p>It's not long before the bell rings out and everyone must head out. Athena and Karen leave and Maddie follows Eddie and Buck back home to have spend the day fussing over both of them. Eddie was still on medical leave. There are two cupcakes in the kitchen waiting for Christopher to learn the genders of his soon-to-be new siblings once he was home from school.</p><p>Eddie had to clean pink and blue frosting off Christopher's face before dinner that night, laughing at Christopher's excitement for having a baby brother... and of course a baby sister too. He exclaims that yes he was super excited about getting a little brother, but he was also looking forward to a little sister too.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirty (The Size of a Zucchini) (April 14 - 20, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Eddie is back to light duty at work and Buck is once again bored at home alone when Christopher is at school. Now he's generally uncomfortable sitting and laying down, unable to actually get comfortable to just relax. He's sleeping more so he guesses that's a blessing to pass the time. God knows he was tired of cleaning the already clean house over and over.</p><p>On Saturday Buck and Carla take Christopher to the zoo. Buck only lasts a little over an hour before he's too tired to continue but it's Christopher who says he's tired and wants to go home. Both Buck and Carla know he's doing it for Buck's benefit because the older man was trying to continue through the zoo for his son's benefit. When they return home Christopher tucks Buck onto the couch with pillows and a blanket. Carla makes them lunch and they watch Disney movies the rest of the afternoon until Eddie returns home.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirty One (The Size of Asparagus) (April 21 - 27, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Christopher gets in trouble at school when another kid teases him about his Papa being pregnant. He didn't fight but he did throw a pencil case at the kid, thankfully missing. Buck has to pick him up and talk to him about violence never being the answer, even when someone makes you angry. Christopher just cries and falls asleep before they make it home, leaving Buck to carry him into the house and not say a word of that part to Eddie when he retells the older man later that night.</p><p>Christopher is quiet for a day after when Eddie also talks to him.</p><p>Buck and Eddie have a talk about getting a different car. Eddie's truck and Buck's jeep are not ideal, or big enough, for two car seats and a third child. They start looking into getting a third car, something like an SVU. Buck had instantly nixed the idea of getting a mini van.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirty Two (The Size of a Squash) (April 28 - May 4, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>Buck is placed on bed rest after another day stint in the hospital after the Braxton Hicks start up once again. He is allowed an hour walk around the house a day. That hour is usually once Eddie is home from work, if the older man isn't working an overnight 24-hour shift.</p><p>Christopher spends most of his time in bed with Buck when he's home from school and not sleeping himself at night. They play games, read, talk about everything random under the sun. Christopher asks questions about the babies and Buck does his best to answer them.</p><p>Eddie finds them often fast asleep when he gets home in the evenings. Carla just smiles, tells him there is dinner in the oven, and leaves.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirty Three (The Size of Celery) (May 5 - 11, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>They celebrate Christopher's ninth birthday at the house because Buck is still on bed rest and Christopher refused to go to the park where they had originally been planning weeks ago. So Bobby and Athena show up early to help decorate the backyard for the party. Buck is made to stay on the couch or in a chair in the backyard, he was not allowed to flutter around and be a host, that was Eddie's job, though Maddie helped a lot too.</p><p>Having twenty odd nine and ten year old running around the backyard was hectic for all the adults involved.</p><p>Buck found himself with Nia in his lap most of the afternoon, making funny faces to get her to giggle and bouncing her on his knees. He had even helped feed her when it was time to eat. Half of the food made it into their laps but Buck doesn't mind.</p><p>Eddie ushers Buck back to bed to rest after everyone leaves in the late afternoon. Maddie and Chimney are the only ones that stay behind to help with cleanup.</p><p>
  <strong>Week Thirty Four (The Size of Butternut Squash) (May 12 - 18, 2020)</strong>
</p><p>The sudden appearance of Phillip and Margaret Buckley causes hell to break loose.</p><p>Buck has a panic attack when he opens the door and see his parents standing on the porch, already glaring daggers at him.</p><p>Eddie knowing who they are instantly, slams the door shut and turns his attention to Buck, trying to get him to breath.</p><p>Christopher watches with confusion on his face from the kitchen doorway, Carla standing behind him, also worried.</p><p>Buck goes into labor...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>